


The Problem with Eavesdropping

by Marf_Redux



Series: Tim's Choice [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Eavesdropping, Jason reacting to Bruce's asshole comments to Oracle, eletronic spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Dick checks up on Jason to make sure he's coming to Bruce's meeting and learns the Red Hood has been spying on Oracle and over heard something that upset him.





	The Problem with Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

The Problem with Eavesdropping 

“Still celebrating?” He asked as he let himself into Jason’s current safe house. The other man just gave him a dismissive snort as he downed a glass of clear liquid that judging by the half empty bottle sitting next to him on the bar was a rather expensive Russian vodka. “Bruce, wants us all to meet up tonight to discuss the Tim situation.” 

“So he’s actually not going to ignore Oracle’s threat and then get pissed when she carried it out,” Jason said with a broken laugh. “I mean I really thought that the gigantic bat douche would insist on making her tell everyone how he banned Tim from the family.”

“What?” He had a hard time believing that Bruce would go that far but Jason didn’t seem eager to answer him just pouring another glass and then struggling to stand up from the bar stool. That meant Jason had probably been drinking for quiet a while to be that noticeable the red hood had always held his liquor well. “Have you and Barbara been talking?” He asked after a moment hoping a different track would get an answer.

“No I bugged the watch tower when this whole mess began,” Jason said giving him a strange look. “I wanted absolute confirmation that the bastard was really dead and this wasn’t just some fake out on Bruce’s part to hide the joker in a secret prison somewhere.” Jason laughed bitterly then, “I figured Oracle would make absolutely sure the bastard was really dead since she’s got as much reason to want him in the ground as I do.” 

Ordinarily he’d be angry on Barbara’s behalf but Jason didn’t look good at all and that meant he’d heard something that really bothered him. Which added to the drinking meant this was a potential powder keg adding to an already bad situation. He needed to diffuse it. “Jason are you sure you didn’t mishear something,” he said as gently as he could. “I mean Bruce isn’t going to exile Tim over this,” he took a breath this next bit was the tricky one. “He’s forgiven some of us crossing the line before and he’ll do it again.”

Jason walked over to a lap top and hit a button. “Oh really Dickie listen to this and then tell me everything will be fine.” As the sound of Barbara and Bruce’s conversation began to fill the room he glanced at Jason to see him staring at him darkly. He listened and winced internally when Bruce compared Jason to a wild animal, Damian a weapon and laid out exactly how he saw Tim’s actions. The fact Bruce was convinced he’d eventually support him wasn’t even half as disturbing as the rest. “That’s what I get for eavesdropping, I find out what he really thinks of me.”

“Bruce cares about all of us Jason he’s just lashing out we’ve all done it,” He needed to diffuse this now a drunk pissed off Jason might do something that destroys the relationship he and Bruce had managed to rebuild. “Once he calms down we can all talk and I’m sure he’ll apologize.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Jason said with a dark laugh. “I am done trying to please that asshole so you can go tell him that I’m not going to ignore Drake and next time I see him I’m going to do whatever he wants to celebrate the fact he put that fucker in the ground.” 

 

“I don’t think Tim wants to celebrate it,” He needed to deflect Jason to another track and this was as good as any. “I’d say the fact he’s going along with Bruce’s sentence without a fight is proof he agrees with Bruce deep down that it wasn’t the right thing to do.”

“Maybe but I’ll still do something nice for him, anything he wants cause he did what I should have done years ago.” Jason said with a bitter laugh. “Now if you’ll excuse me Dickie this wild animals is going to go have a shower and then sleep until the inevitable hangover wakes me up and then it’ll be time to find a new safe house one Bruce doesn’t know about.” Jason began to head out of the room toward the shower. He started to call out to him but Jason seemed to sense it, turned back and said softly. “Don’t say anything else Dickie let’s just end tonight without a fight okay?”

He nodded and Jason smiled for the first time all evening. “Feel free to stick around until I’m out so your convinced I’m not going to sneak off and murder every criminal I come across.” Jason said voicing the fear he’d been trying not to acknowledge. “Just lock the door on your way out this is a bad neighborhood.” 

He hadn’t had any intention of leaving Jason alone tonight but he had thought he was going to have to keep watch from the roof across the street. He waited until he’d heard the shower start up before he took out his phone and called Alfred and was relieved when he got Alfred’s voice mail. “Alfred, tell Bruce that I can’t make it home tonight Jason is in bad shape because he bugged the watchtower so I’ll talk to him about all this tomorrow.” It was cowardly to use Alfred but he needed time to think 

Which meant there was only one more unpleasant call to make. She answered promptly she always did when he called. “Barbara, you need to do a bug sweep Jason has your work space bugged.” He said as soon as she answered the colorful language she used in response almost shocked him. He settled in for a long unpleasant conversation.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
